Hellowe'en
|season=1 |number=5 |image=File:Hellowe'en title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 31, 1987 |writer=William Taub |director=Timothy Bond |previous=A Cup of Time |next=The Great Montarro }} "Hellowe'en" is the fifth episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot The evil spirit of Uncle Lewis crashes a Halloween party at the shop and seeks to re-enter the living world. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Amulet of Zohar that can transfer a spirit into a deceased body. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi *Adrienne Pocock as Greta *Victoria Deslaurier as Evil Greta *David Matheson as Larry *Alan Watt as Howard *Maxwell Moffett as Old Man *F. Braun McAsh as B.T. *Tom Melissis as Erik *Ron Von Hart as Hearse Driver Episode Crew *Directed by Timothy Bond *Written by William Taub *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso Jr., Iain Paterson and Ronald Sanders *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *John Dolman - Post-Production Supervisor *Bernadette Kelly - Post-Production Supervisor *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director *David M. Robertson - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villiers - Construction Coordinator *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter Sound Department *David Appleby - Sound Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Randy Daudlin - Special Effects Makeup *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited)/Special Effects (uncredited)/Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Megan Hope-Ross - Visual Effects Supervisor Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Ian Bibby - Best Boy *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Mitch Holmes - Grip *Kevin Murphy - Electrician *Christopher Porter - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Electrician *John Zulinski - Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Maxyne Baker - Wardrobe Coordinator *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress *Mia Sturup - Wardrobe Coordinator Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Donald Ayres - Production Secretary *Tannis C. Baker - Script Supervisor *Tracy Kennedy - Story Assistant *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Margaret McNair - Production Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Roy Sallows - Story Editor *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor *Marc Scott Zicree - Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583318/ Hellowe'en] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes